


Poor Life Simulation Choices

by AceyEnn



Series: Served Promptly [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Gen, M/M, Not Actually That Shippy, Tomodachi Life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat plays Trollmodachi Life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Life Simulation Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt, from Tumblr user shytenda: Karkat plays Tomodachi Life, gets emotional over his miis' love lives.

“No, dammit, you’re not supposed to be in love with  _her_!”

Karkat jabbed angrily at the touch screen of his Troll 3DS, trying to get Mii Tavros to reconsider his apparent flushcrush on Mii Vriska. Seriously, what was this shit? This would never happen in real life!

“Yo, Karkat, whatcha playin’?”

Karkat whipped his head around to see Dave standing there, sipping a mug of crappy meteor coffee. “I’m playing Trollmodachi Life, Dave, and right now Tavros is about to make an  _extremely_  poor life decision. And I, as the benevolent god of this game, am obligated to put a stop to it.”

Dave snorted, barely able to keep from spurting coffee out his nose. “So you’re tryin’ to cockblock some video game versions of your friends, gotcha. Yeah, that sounds real important.”

“You don’t understand, Strider! This bullshit crush could fucking  _ruin Tavros’ life_ , how am I supposed to stand by and let that happen?”

“Uh. No offense dude, but you need some relaxin’. I get that your video game bullshit is taxin’, but–”

“Goddammit,  _stop fucking rapping about my situation._ ”

“Gotta get the feelings out somehow, man.” Dave pouted. “Ain’t my fault that rap is the only medium through which I can adequately express myself. That and shitty comics, I guess. Anyway, you’re takin’ this way overboard. Tavros’ll probably regret the whole thing soon enough. That’s how this game works, right?”

“No it’s not! The game’s gonna decide that they’re fucking soulmates, while I’m stuck sitting here like a chump!”

“Dude. Dude. Chillax. Is this some of that allspice bullshit or whatever?” He paused. “Fuck, what’s that quadrant called? Asperger? Asparagus? Ash Ketchu–”

“It’s called auspisticism, you shithead. But yes. I guess it’s kinda like auspisticism.”

“Okay, cool, so it’s more troll shit I don’t understand and don’t care about. Have fun with that.”

“Fuck you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
